I'll be your everything!
by Hazel eyed spaz
Summary: Sexy and totally single Jake imprints on a girl! How will everyone feel about this, and most importantly how will this girl feel? And what will happen for them in the future?
1. Quil gets kissed by Star!

All Black by Good Charlotte was playing on my i-pod and my dog Star was in the back seat with me and my mom said "Alyssa, just forget about Erick, he was far from your type. I mean you are grunge and he is prep...not a good mix!"

Smiling slightly I said "I know I should just forget him, but mom he cheated on me, and I caught him making out with another girl. It really hurt."

My dog Star rested her head on my lap and I petted her head and she fell asleep.

A few minutes later Star was awake and we were pulling into our new home in La Push. I opened my door and Star jumped out of the car and ran to the backyard and started barking.

Worried my mom went to get her and I followed, when we got to Star she was barking at the woods and when my mom pulled Star away I swear I could see something in the woods.

We unpacked for hours and my mom called "Alyssa come down stairs please!"

Jogging down the stairs I saw a man in a wheelchair. He greeted me with a smile as he said "Hi Alyssa, I'm Billy Black."

Smiling back I replied "Nice to meet you."  
Glancing at the door I saw a group of boys about my age coming towards the door. Billy introduced "Alyssa this is my son Jake, and these are his friends."

Smiling nervously I waved and they all smiled back slightly.

Star came running to the front door and started growling at them. I grabbed Star and took her up to my room and closed the door so she couldn't get out.

When I came back down a friendly boy asked "That's a cute dog, what's her name?"

Smiling shyly I answered "Star."

The boys smile melted my heart as he said "What a pretty name. I'm Quil."

Shaking the boys hand I said with another shy smile "I'm Alyssa."

Me and Quil talked for a few minutes until some of the other boys came over. I found out their names were Sam,Emery,Seth,Paul,and Jared. They all seemed very nice and friendly.

Jake came over and joined the group and started talking with us. Jake stood next to me and when he smiled at me I felt my knees go numb.

A pretty girl came to the door and found us and Jake growled and the pretty girl looked at me and glared as she asked "Jake, who is this?"

Jake answered with a annoyed voice "Leah,this is Alyssa. She just moved here."

Faking a smile she said "Hi, I'm Leah!"

Smiling a little I greeted "Nice to meet you."

We all went outside to hang out and Leah would glare at me every once in awhile. Jake could see it too cause he'd glare back at her and step closer to me.

They all left and I went up to my room to let Star out of room and when I did she was sleeping on my bed.

My black hair bounced behind me as I leaped on my bed. Star looked at me surprised and got off my bed and went to my window.

Jake was at my window and when I saw him I blushed and greeted "Hi Jake."

Jake smiled and asked "Can I come in?"

Stepping back from the window Jake came in. Jake sat on my big bed with me and Star growled at Jake and Star hopped on the bed and continued to growl at Jake until he rubbed her head. Star left my room after she slept my Jake's side for a few minutes.

Jake smiled as Star left and asked "She's cute, what kind of dog is she?"

Smiling I answered "Husky. She seems to like you a lot, she never likes anyone that quick."

Jake smiled and said "That's sweet. I like her too and you. You are both very sweet and cute."

Blushing madly I said "Thanks, I like you too."

Jake laughed and asked "Are you blushing Alyssa!?"

Laughing I lied "No!"

My mom came in my room and said "Alyssa...oh, hi Jake!"

Smiling Jake waved to my mom and greeted "Hi Ms. Blue."

My mom asked "Did I interrupt anything!?"

Jake and I both looked at each other and Jake looked back at my mom and said "No, I was just talking to Alyssa. It's getting late so I better get going, my dad might worry."

Me and Jake walked to the window and Jake hugged me and was about to leave when Star came running full speed towards Jake and rubbed against his leg. Jake chuckled and bent down and rubbed Star's head and kissed her head and left with a smile.

An half hour later my mom was leaving to go visit my aunt Kelly and i was going to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. When I walked to my room Star was at my side the whole time and when we got to my bedroom door she growled at the door and I looked at her and slowly walked into my room to find a single red rose on my bed with a note beside it.

Looking at the note I read

_Sugar lips,_

_I still love you, and no one can change that! No one can love you more than me and that's the truth! You will be mine rather you like it or not!_

_Love,_

_Erick_

Slowly I put the note on my bed and thought to myself "Why can't he just leave me alone!?"

Star grabbed the rose from my bed and put in my garbage can. Smiling at Star I patted her head and said "Thank you Star."

2 raps came from my window and I jogged over to my window to see Jake and Quil. Quil smiled and asked "Can we come in?"

I stepped aside and they came in. Quil saw the note and read it, he looked at me and asked "Ex-boyfriend?"

Nodding my head I answered "Yeah, a crazy one at that."

Star greeted Jake by jumping up at him,Jake laughed and patted Star's head.

All 3 of us and Star sat on my bed and Quil demanded "Tell me about this Erick guy."

Sighing I said "Well, Erick is a prep and I broke up with him when I found him cheating on me. He's always gotten what he wants, but not anymore."

Quil tilted his head to the side and said "Oh, I see."

Jake moved a little closer to me and accidentally leaned his head on my shoulder. Quil smiled and said "You 2 make a cute couple."

Star sat next to Quil and licked his cheek and we all laughed! Quil rubbed Star's head and said "She's so sweet!"

Hours later my mom came home and Quil asked "Ms.Blue, can we sleep here for the night?"

Agreeing under one condition she said "Ok! But keep the door wide open."

Jake and me shared my bed and Quil slept on my couch in my room and Sky slept on the floor in front of my bed.

I woke up when I heard Star barking at my window, Jake and Quil were shaking and Quil said "Go back to sleep Alyssa, this is all a dream. None of this is really happening."

Looking at Quil like he was crazy I said "Quil I know i'm awake."

Jake jumped out of the window and was changing into something quickly! I ran to the window and Quil held me back and I saw a werewolf and Erick fighting! Erick looked so pale and so...dead. The werewolf and Erick fought for a few minutes and the werewolf won.

The werewolf looked at me and ran to the woods. Minutes later Jake came out of the woods and Quil said "Alyssa, it isn't what it looks like."

Jake climbed through my window and looked at me and said "Alyssa, I know this doesn't look good."

Thinking of what just happened I asked "Jake,are you a werewolf?"

Looking at my wooden floor he answered "Yeah, and so is Sam,Quil,Seth,Emery,and everyone you meet today."

Star looked at Jake and Jake patted her head and told me "I was the one Star was barking at in the woods when you first got here."

Jake was going to explain everything but I told him "You don't need to tell me, my grandmother told me about the whole werewolf thing."

We were all tired and Jake looked at Quil and said "He's gone."

Quil got back on my couch and feel asleep and I looked Jake and said quietly to make sure not to wake up Quil "Thanks Jake, for protecting me."

Jake smiled and said "No problem."

Jake and I moved closer and closer until we were right up against each other and I stood on my tippy toes and kissed Jake on the cheek.

Me and Jake got back into my bed and I thought to myself "What would happen if Jake wasn't here?"

Glancing over at Jake I thought to myself "I guess Jake is my guardian angel now. Lucky me."

I woke up as Jake and Quil were leaving and Quil complained playfully "I didn't get a kiss on my cheek."

Laughing I pointed out "Yeah you did, but Star remember."

Jake hugged me bye and Quil sticked around instead to talk.

Quil sat on my bed with me and Quil told me "Alyssa, Jake likes you ...a lot. And I'm asking you as a friend, please don't hurt Jake. A girl hurt him by kind of leading him on and picking a vampire over him. It killed me seeing him hurt like that, so please don't hurt Jake."

Hugging Quil I said "I'd never hurt Jake."

Quil got up and gave me a hug and had to leave to go home.

A few hours later me and my mom were making supper for Jake,Billy,me ,and her and Star came down stairs with my mom's bra in her mouth and my mom went to grab it but Star refused to let my mom have it!

Laughing as my mom wrestled with Star the doorbell rang and my mom demanded while playing tug a war with Star "Get the door Alyssa and if it's Jake and his dad don't let them come in the kitchen."

Jogging to the door I opened it and there stood Jake and his dad. They came in and I blocked the kitchen and Jake asked "Alyssa, what's going on in there?"

Jake went to look over my shoulder but I leaned and Billy came over and asked "Alyssa, is your mom alright?"

Nervously I smiled and lied "Of course! Everything is good."

Jake tried to look over my shoulder but I leaned again to block his view. Billy smiled at Jake and said "Jake there is only one way to know."

Jake picked me up and moved me and put his hands on my wrist to hold me still and I giggled and said "Jake,this is really unfair."

Jake leaned in and asked "Oh, really?"

Smiling I told him "I'll do whatever you want if you let me go."

Jake thought about it for a few seconds and told me "Kiss me."

Leaning in Jake kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss back! His lips were so warm and without thinking I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck and Jake wrapped his arms around my hips. My mom and Billy came out of the kitchen and my mom saw us and she went "So cute! We might be in laws Billy."

Me and Jake pulled apart and I blushed while biting my lower lip. Billy smiled at my mom and said "We might!"

After supper my mom and Billy sat on the couch and talked and me and Jake went to my room and sat and talked on my bed.

Looking at Jake with my big brown eyes I asked "Jake,how are you so sure you like this quickly?"

Looking out the window Jake answered "Well I imprinted on you."

I remembered my grandma telling me about werewolf's imprinting on their soul mates and them staying together forever. I hugged Jake and he hugged me back and guessed "Your grandma?"

Laughing I answered "Yeah. But that's so sweet that you have fallen in love with me. But I just got hurt and my heart needs time to heal."

Kissing my cheek Jake said "I understand Alyssa."


	2. Wolf charm

1 month later

Jake and me were in his garage, and while he worked on my mom's car I talked to him. Jake was under the hood of the car when I asked "Jake, remember when you said you imprinted on me?"

Looking at me surprised he answered happily "Yeah!"

Smiling I got up and walked over to him and said "Well, I think my heart has healed enough to have a boyfriend."

Jake hugged me close and asked "Really!? You mean it!?"

Smiling I nodded my head and Jake hugged me as close as he could and was about to kiss me but a loud truck came in the drive way. Jake looked at the car and jogged over to the car and I saw a pretty girl. I got slightly jealous and Jake walked with her into the garage. Jake introduced "Alyssa this is Bella, Bella this is my girlfriend Alyssa."

Jake got behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Bella smiled at me and Jake and commented with a smile "I'm happy for you Jake, she's pretty."

Smiling back I thanked "Thanks, so are you."

Bella and Jake talked alone for a few minutes and Jake came back and seemed really upset. I jogged over to Jake and kissed him and he wrapped his shaking arms around me and held me close as he kissed me with so much passion.

Bella drove off and Jake picked up without braking the kiss and pinned me against the car. He pinned his hot body against mine and we tongue wrestled! Jake was running his hands down my back and we had to stop when Sam and Quil came into sight.

Quil hugged me and said "You look happy."

Smiling I told him "That's cause me and Jake are finally going out!"

Sam heard me and asked Jake happy "Is that true Jake?!"

Jake wrapped one arm around me and answered with a kiss, and Sam smiled and said "Good for you Jake. "

Half an hour later Sam and Quil left and Jake hugged me close as he leaned against the car and kissed me. Pulling away I smiled and asked "Jake, is Bella the girl you once had feelings for?"

Jake looked around the garage and I knew he was avoiding the question so I kissed him and said "Jake, the truth."

Sighing he answered "Yes, Bella is the girl I have feelings for."

Hurt I stepped back and asked surprised "I have feelings for!?"

Sad he answered "Yes Alyssa, I still have feelings for Bella."

Hurt I said "Jake, I don't want to get hurt again by another boyfriend, so I'm sorry but I can't date you."

Jake looked at the ground as his hands began to shake.

Running to my room my mom shouted "Alyssa, your dad called!"

Slamming the door shut she asked "Alyssa, what's wrong?"

Lying while I let the tears run down my cheek I answered "Nothing, I'm fine."

My mom left my door and went to her job at a store in the mall. Quil came to my window and said "Alyssa, Jake is really hurt!"

Angry I shouted "Why don't he go to Bella than!?"

Quil came through my window and sat on the couch with Star and said "Alyssa, Jake loves you! He imprinted on you, not Bella."

Getting off my bed hurt I said "Quil I don't want to get hurt again ok."

Quil hugged me and told me with no emotion "Alyssa just remember this Jake would do anything for you and he'd never hurt you."

Star got off the couch and jumped on my bed. I looked at clock and saw it was 6, so I went and got a shower and ate then went to bed.

I woke up around 6 in the morning to leave for the first day of school. I was walking outside when I saw Jake and he saw me and jogged over to me and he said "Alyssa, we need to talk!"

Putting my backpack into my car I said "We have nothing to talk about Jake, you still have feelings for Bella, I'm fine with that."

Jake looked so hurt as I got in my car and drove off without even smiling at him.

I got to school and I was greeted by Quil,Jared,Seth,and Embry! Seth looked happy as I stood next to him. Quil teased "Awwwww, Seth has a crush on Alyssa! That's so cute!"

Trying to hide his crush he argued "I do not!"

Kissing Seth on the cheek he blushed and we all laughed. I left when I saw Jake's car come into sight and Seth followed me and he asked "So, you and Jake are still fighting?"

Correcting him I said "We're not fighting...I'm choosing to ignore him, and yes."

Seth and me walked to our homerooms which were next to each other. I went 6 doors down to my first class and what do you know, Jake was in my first class and he sat next to me!

By the lunch I made a lot of friends and me and my new friend Shawnee went to a lunch table beside Jake and all of his friends. Shawnee introduced "Everyone this is Alyssa!"  
A cute emo guy smiled at me and said "You're the hott girl in my math class!"

Laughing along with everyone I said "And you're the funny cute emo guy in my math class!"

Smiling he said "You noticed me!Name is Shane."

Smiling I said happily "Nice to meet you, I'm Alyssa Wolf."

Seth came over and asked "Alyssa can I talk to you in private?"

Me and Seth walked over near his lunch table and he asked "Why are you eating with them? You could eat with us!"

Shane heard him and asked him "What's wrong with us?!"

Seth ignored him and said "Alyssa just cause you're angry at Jake doesn't mean you have to ignore us."

Sighing I said "Seth, I'm not ignoring you."

Seth walked away and I walked over to Shane and Shawnee.

After lunch I made a whole bunch of friends and my next class was English. Shane was in this class and he sat beside me! But Jake sat in front of me and Quil sat behind me.

During the middle of class the teacher had to go separate 2 girls in the hall, so Quil tapped my shoulder and demanded "Just talk to Jake!"

Shane turned around and defended me "She doesn't have to. Apparently Jake has hurt her and she doesn't want to talk to him."

Quil glared at Shane and I looked at the paper Shawnee gave me.

The rest of my periods went by quick and Jake was in all of them! I walked to my car and I saw Seth and I waved at him and he just glared at me! I thought to myself "Great, Jake has brainwashed my friends!"

Shawnee and Shane came over to my car and Shane greeted "Alyssa!"

Laughing I greeted back "Shane!"

After Shane and Shawnee left I saw Quil was and I asked as he walked by me "Want a ride Quil?"

Quil ignored me and walked away without even looking at me and Shane came out of no where and said "I can use a ride!"

Me and Shane rode to his house and I never laughed so hard! When I got to his house he kissed my cheek and said "Thanks Alyssa! You are the best!"

Smiling I offered "Anytime you need a ride let me know."

Smiling he said looking at me with his big brown eyes "Will do."

When I got home my mom was at work and I found a rose in my room and it was from Jake. I got a vase and put the single red rose in the vase and sat it in my room.

Sam came to my window and said so unexpectedly "You still love Jake, you kept the rose."

Turning to Sam I said "I don't know! He really hurt me Sam."

Sam came in my room and said "Well Jake knows he loves you! Alyssa, he cried when you broke up with him. And when you didn't sit with him at the table that hurt too, and it hurt all of them."

Sitting on my bed I said "Jake still loves Bella, I don't want to get hurt again. Erick still loved his ex and that was a mistake!"

Sam sat on my bed and patted Stars head and said "No, Jake has a crush on Bella, like Seth has a crush on you. But Jake loves you Alyssa."

Sam left my room and I thought to myself "Jake loves me?"

I ran to Jake's house and found him in the garage with Quil,Seth,and Sam. I tip toed over to Jake and jumped on his back and he looked over his shoulder and laughed and said "Hi."

Trying not to slip off I greeted "Hi Jake, waz up?!"

Jake laughed along with everyone and said "Mmmmmmm, not much just hanging out with my friends and having a monkey on my back."

Laughing I asked "Jake can I talk to you?"

Hoping off of his back me and him walked towards the woods and I said "Jake I'm sorry for being so..."

Finishing my sentence he said "Bitchy."

Thinking I said "Not even that! I worse than that! I was..."

Jake cut me off with a kiss and a hug! I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck and I heard someone say "Alys."

Pulling back I looked around and Jake asked concerned "What's wrong?!"

Tears came to my eyes as I said "Erick...he's here!"

Erick came out of a tree and said "That's right Alys! I'm here!"

Jake looked at Erick angry and soon he was transforming into a werewolf again and 3 other werewolfs came out of no where and attacked Erick! Erick was tackled to the ground by Sam and Quil, and Seth lifted me onto his back and walked to Jake's house and put me down and I headed into Jake's house and Jake's dad looked at me and asked "Jake fighting?"

Shaking my head I answered "Yeah!"

Minutes later Jake came back without a shirt and I hugged him and he hugged me back. Looking at Sam he announced "Erick ran off. I can't believe you dated a vampire Alyssa."

Hugging Jake I said "He didn't turn into a vampire until after we broke up, he was normal when I dated him."

We heard a car come into the driveway and Billy announced "I'm going to Charlie's tonight."

We all waved bye and went back to Jake's garage. Jake was working on a friend's car for about an hour and then Quil,Seth, and Sam left. It was now just me and Jake and he closed the hood of the car and picked me up and put me on the hood of the car.

Jake kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss him back his kisses were so warm(Writter: They better be if his body temperature is 108 or 109!) and sweet. We stopped when it began to rain and I heard Erick call my name again. This time it was more angry and jealous!

Jake heard it too and looked at me and said "I got a idea!"

To make Erick more jealous Jake began to kiss my neck and I giggled and moaned a little, soon the door to the garage opened and I saw Erick!

Erick looked at me pissed as Jake pulled away and looked at Erick with a smile, Erick growled "Alyssa you can either have me or him not both!"

Looking at Jake I said "I'm taking Jake!"

Hurt Erick complained "You didn't even think about it! But fine have it your way, he'll leave you and when he does I'll be waiting."

Erick left angry and me and Jake walked to my house. Jake and me went to my room and made out and Jake reached into his pocket and got something.

Jake pulled away and said "Alyssa, I love you so much, and I wanted to give you something."

Jake handed me a pretty necklace with a wolf charm on it. Happy I put the necklace on and hugged Jake and said "Jake, it's beautiful! Thank you!'


	3. Quil looks like chipmunk!

5 months later

It was New Years and me and Shawnee were talking on the phone and she asked "Alyssa, you really love Jake?"

Smiling I answered "Sure do, he's so perfect."

Shawnee sounded slightly hurt as she said "Well, I just thought you should know, Shane has a huge crush on you."

Shawnee had to leave so we hung up and Jake came to my window and asked "Ready to leave for the New Years party?"

Smiling I grabbed my coat and Jake laughed and said "Remember, my body runs at a temperature of 108! I'll be your coat."

Smiling I put my coat back down and got out the window and Jake caught me bridal style before my feet touched the snow. Jake carried me to his car and we drove to Sam's house.

I was greeted by Claire as she ran to me in happiness shouting "Alyssa!"

Laughing I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen with Emily and she hugged me and greeted "Hi Alyssa!"

Smiling I put Claire on her feet and she ran to Quil and gave him a big hug! Looking up at Emily I greeted back "Hi Emily."

Everyone was at Sam's house bu 10:45 and we ate and had a lot of fun!

It was 11:59 when everyone got ready to celebrate and Jake came over to me and hugged me closely and when the ball dropped on the television Jake and me kissed along with all the other couples and Claire kissed Quil on the cheek and he chuckled and kissed her on the cheek back.

Claire saw us and came over and stood next to me and commented as me and Jake pulled apart "Ewwwwww!"

Laughing I picked her up and said "You'll like it when you get older! I used to think boys were gross too until I was 10."

Claire thought about it and said "Still gross, you kissed Jake!"

Jake laughed and said "Hey Claire it's still 12:00!"

Jake jokingly kissed her on the cheek and she made a disgusted face and said "Gross!"

I put Claire back on her feet and she ran to Quil. We all laughed as Jake caught her again and joked "I'll kiss you again if I don't get a kiss on the cheek!"

Claire shook her head no and I leaned in and kissed Jake's cheek and he smiled and wrapped one arm around me while holding Claire.

Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a cookie and whispered in Claire's ear "If you kiss Jake on the cheek I'll give you this cookie."

Looking at the cookie she asked "What kind of cookie!?"

Smiling I held up my favorite cookie and said "Sugar cookie."

Thinking she complained "Do I have to?"

Smiling I said "Fine, but it's my cookie than!"  
Laughing she pointed to the cookie and it was half gone! I turned and saw Quil looking like a chipmunk! Sighing I handed Quil the rest of the cookie and he kissed my cheek, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed another cookie and made the same promise to Claire. After hesitating she for a while she kissed Jake but he turned his head at the wrong time and she ended up kissing his lips by accident!

Jake laughed and kissed her cheek and put her on her feet. Trying my best not to laugh I gave her the cookie and she said "I should get 2! Now I have Jake cooties!"

Jake pretended to look hurt as I laughed and picked her up and took her into the kitchen. Quil came in as I handed her the second cookie and gave me a quick peck on the lips and said "Ewwwww! I have Alyssa cooties!"

Glaring I handed him a cookie and he laughed and said "Thanks Alyssa!"

Jake came in and laughed as he asked "So you gave Quil a cookie?"

Pointing out I said "Only cause he kissed me and said I have cooties! I do not have cooties!"

Jake started laughing uncontrollably at me and picked up Claire and said "I don't have cooties either Claire!"

Claire looked at me as if she was asking if he did and I said "No, he has no cooties. That's Quil!"

Claire kissed Jake on the cheek as I gave her another cookie and Jake put her on her feet and she ran into the living room.

Jake leaned in and kissed me and Quil came in and shouted "You told Claire I have cooties!?"

Pulling back from Jake I laughed and answered with a smile on my face "Sure did! I mean if I gave cooties so do you."

Quil smiled evilly and began to chase me and I ran outside and Quil chased after me! Slipping on the ice with Quil I laughed and got up but Quil pulled me back down on the ice and Jake laughed as me and Quil laughed and tried to get up and every time I got up Quil would pull me back down. Soon after I slide on my butt to get off the ice and Quil complained "No fair! She has a big butt to slide on!"

Grabbing a hand full of snow I threw a snowball at him and argued playfully as Claire's mom came to get her "I do not have a big butt!"

Claire gave me a hug and left. I waved bye to Claire's mom as they disappeared.

Quil got off the ice amazingly and threw a snowball at me but I ducked and it hit Jake! Jake laughed and joined in on the snowball fight! Jake was on my team and Quil complained "No fair! It's 2 against 1!"

Jared joined and his girlfriend laughed and we threw snowballs at each other!

After a while me and Jake won and Jake hugged me and picked me up. Quil and me then decided to wrestle and everyone found it funny. Quil won,but he helped me up and carried me bridal style over to the porch and Sam commented "I swear you 2 are sister and brother."

Me and Jake drove home and I was freezing and he laughed and pulled me onto his lap and let the radio play and I kissed him and he kissed me back. Jake and me made out until my mom's car came in the drive way.

Jake and me pulled away from each other just in time and I got off his lap and he kissed me one more time and whispered "Let the window open tonight."

Kissing Jake bye I got out of the car and jogged to my room and opened my window and took a shower, while in the shower I left the radio play and Cassie by Flyleaf played as I blow dried my hair. I dropped the hair blow drier and cried. Cassie Berall was my cousin and she was shot in her school a few years ago,she was more like a older sister to me. My mom knocked on the door and asked "Alyssa, you going to be ok if I go to work?"

Looking up I answered "Yeah, go!"

I walked to my room in a pair of cotton shorts and a blue tank top and looked through my jewelery box and found the necklace Cassie gave me, she gave me a necklace with the letter A in diamonds when I was 14 and broke my ankle. I held onto that necklace like it was all I had.

Jake came in my room and asked "Hey!What you got there?

Faking a smile I answered "A necklace."

Jake took the necklace from me and commented sweetly "It's pretty! Like you."

Blushing I sat next to Jake and he put the necklace on me while I held my shoulder length hair up.

Me and Jake walked to the kitchen and I realized I left the radio on and I went to turn it off, as I looked in the mirror I saw Jake smiling and he asked "Where did you get that necklace?"

Looking at the floor depressed I answered after a few second "My cousin gave to me when I 14 and broke my ankle."

Realizing there was something more Jake asked "What happened to her?"

Looking at Jake hurt I told him "She was shot in her school a few years ago."

Jake hugged me and kissed the top of my head and said "I'm sorry. That necklace must mean so much to you."

Faking another smile I said softly "It does."

Me and Jake walked to the kitchen and got sodas and sat on the couch and watched a movie. Jake cuddled with me most of the time and we heard someone at the door and when I got up I saw Bella at my door!

Confused I greeted "Bella? Hi!"

Bella demanded "You need to come with me!"

Jake stood next to me and asked "Why?"

Bella told us "A guy named Erick is with Edward and the rest of the Cullens and he said he needed to talk to Alyssa Wolf, and he said she lived next to you Jake."

Jake held me close and said "No! I'm not letting Alyssa go near those blood suckers!"

I could feel Jake shaking and he soon took off running into the woods and Bella said "Alyssa,he wants to to talk to you."

A boy stood next to Bella and said with a slight smile "Hello Alyssa, I'm Edward Cullens. Please come with us, we could use your help."

Grabbing a coat I agreed and got in the car with Bella and Edward.

We drove up to a beautiful house and walked up to the house and I asked "Is this were you live? It's amazing!"

Smiling Edward said "Yeah."

We walked in and everyone looked at me and a pretty girl danced over to me and greeted cheerfully "Hi, I'm Alice!"

Smiling and giggling I greeted back in a sweet tone "Hi I'm Alyssa!"

Erick glared as I glanced at him and smiled. Alice smiled and introduced "Everyone this is Alyssa!"

Everyone smiled and waved and I walked to over to Erick and he said angry "Alyssa I love you! That dog can never love you like me!"

Edward dragged Erick away as Jake came behind me and said "I love her with all my heart and that's all that matters! Alyssa is my everything and I'll gladly be her everything."

Turning to Jake I asked "How did you get here and how did you find me?"

Smiling a smile that melt my heart he answered sweetly "Just a lucky guess."

Jake and Jake walked off and Edward looked at me and smiled and said "Nice to meet you Alyssa."

Smiling as Jake dragged me to the door I said "Same here."

Jake and me got to his motorcycle and he asked angry "Why did you go!?"

Sighing I answered "They needed my help!"

Jake looked at as if I was stupid and shouted "Alyssa, they are vampires! They are dangerous!"

Placing my hands on my hips I argued "And you are a werewolf!"

Bella walked out of the house and asked "Alyssa, need a ride home?"

Not wanting to argue with Jake anymore I got in Bella's truck and Jake looked at me surprised and hurt as me and Bella drove off. Bella asked "Jake seems to love you a lot. Do you think about Jake a lot?"

Smiling I confessed "Yeah, a lot. He's so special to me."

Smiling Bella told me "Edward says Jake thinks about you all the time."

Me and Bella became good friends by the time we got to my house and I smiled at her and said "Thanks for the ride Bella!"

Bella smiled and waved bye as she left and disappeared. While walking to my house Jake grabbed me by my hip and kissed my neck and apologized "I'm sorry baby."

I forgave him and we walked up to my room and slept on my bed. I didn't need covers with Jake cuddling with me and Star sleeping at my feet.


	4. Free from school FOREVEA!

5 months later

It was graduation and me and Shawnee were getting ready for graduation at her house since my mom was at work, but she asked my dad to come and video tape it all!

Shawnee and I were putting our gowns on and she asked "Going to the party afterwards?!"

Smiling I answered "Nope, me and Jake have plans after graduation."

Laughing she asked "You guys going to have sex?"

Blushing I told her "I'm still a virgin."

Surprised Shawnee turned to me and said "Wow, that's a shock! I mean you are super hot, I thought you lost by now."

Blushing I said "Well, I'm waiting for the right guy."

Shawnee looked at me and asked "Really? I lost mine to a friend last summer."

Confused I asked while tilting my head to the side "Who?"

Closing her door so her parents could hear if they came home unexpected "Shane."

Surprised my jaw dropped and I asked "Are you serious!?"

Blushing she nodded her head and said "Yeah, and my god he has abs!"

Surprised I asked "Really!? He doesn't seem like the type to have abs."

Agreeing she said surprised "I know! I was so surprised by it and his...yeah."

Confused I asked "Small?"  
Widening her eyes in shock she said "No, it's big!"

Me and her left her house and drove to the high school, when we got there Shane ran over to me and gave me a big hug and commented "Alyssa, you look sexy!"

Quil came over and Shane put me back on my feet and ran with Shawnee. Quil hugged me and said "You look nice, Jake is going to be late so yeah."

Minutes later Jake came running and said "Alyssa! Meet me at First Beach after graduation."

We all lined up to get our diplomas and when I got my diploma I saw my dad holding up the camera and cheering "Go Alyssa!"

Seth and Sam were there and they cheered for me too but not like my dad, thank god! My dad was still holding up the camera and I could tell he was zooming in on me and I smiled and waved to everyone as I blushed, I was never good at being in front of a big crowd.

After everyone got there diplomas I jogged over to my dad and he hugged me and cried "My baby has graduated! You are so grown up!"

Seth and Sam came over to me and my dad and Seth commented "Wow, you look a lot like your dad."

Sam smiled and agreed with Seth. Jake came over and I pulled away from dad gently and introduced "Dad this is my boyfriend Jake, and Jake this is my dad."

Good thing was my dad shook Jake's hand, but my dad threatened "Hurt my baby and I'll hunt you down and kill you."

Jake hugged me to his side and promised "No need to worry sir, I'll take good care of Alyssa."

Without emotion my dad said "You better."

My dad hugged me and said "I have to go back home to Staci! Take good care baby, and if Jake hurts you I'm only a call away."

My mom came running and my dad smiled and said "Hi Kelly."

Blushing my mom smiled and greeted "Hi Kyle!"

I walked over to Jake and he asked "Your mom still love your dad?"

Sighing I said "Yeah. My dad left my mom when he found out my mom was pregnant with me, and I guess she still has feelings for him."

Surprised Jake asked while cuddling with me "You mean your dad divorced your mom the second he found out she was pregnant!?"

Correcting him I said "No! My mom was 15 when she had me and my dad was 16. They never married. Too young."

Jake hugged me closer and kissed my cheek and asked "Was he in your life?"

Looking at the ground I answered "Nope. Didn't come into my life until I was about...12 or 13."

Jake asked me in a whisper "Is it just me or do me and your dad look a lot a like?"

Laughing I answered in a whisper "Yeah! And my dad is a lot like you too. Protective, funny,and rides motorcycles."

My dad was about to leave when he opened his arms asking for a hug and I jogged over and hugged him and he announced "So,I'll come over tomorrow with the video!"

A black van came into sight and I whispered to Jake "Hold back my mom."

Confused he asked "Why?"

Turning to Jake I said "Cause this is Staci,my step mom and my mom hates her."

My dad turned to Jake and agreed "Yeah, you might want to hold back Kelly."

The back van pulled into a parking lot and Jake held back my mom as my mom glared at the van and was getting ready to fight. Staci got out of the car and her reddish brown hair flipped behind her and 2 pieces of hair covered her dark mysterious brown eyes. She walked over to my dad and asked in a demanding voice "Kyle, why are you here without telling me!?"

My mom answered for my dad "Cause you don't care about Alyssa!"

Staci looked at my dad and asked "Kyle?"

Uncomfortable my dad answered "Ummmmmm...yeah."

Staci glanced at me and smiled and said in a sweet tone "Alyssa! Congratulation on graduating! I never graduated, I'm so proud of you."

Angry my mom said "Well that's cause 1 you are stupid,2 cause you got pregnant!"

Turning to glare at my mom Staci argued "You didn't graduate either cause of Alyssa!"

Surprisingly my mom got out of Jake's grip and argued "At least I had Alyssa and gave her a life! Unlike you who had a abortion!"

Staci got angry cause she couldn't fight back.But she shouted "You are just angry cause I took Kyle away from you when he found out about that accident!"

Slapping Staci across the face my mom stood there and waiting for a reaction. Grabbing Staci by the shoulders I said "Jake, take my mom to her car. And Staci go to your car!"

Jake dragged my mom away but my mom got away and tackled Staci to the ground and started throwing punches at Staci! Staci cried "Kyle help me!"

My dad leaned against the car and said calmly "No way! You deserve all of this, plus Kelly is a crazy mother fucker."

Jake and I had to pull my mom off and my dad walked with us and Staci threatened with a bloody lip "Kyle if you take one more step I'll divorce your sorry ass!"

Taking off his ring he said "Fine. I can't take your bitchiness anymore!"

Smiling my mom turned and said "Ha Staci! Take that!"

After Jake and me closed the door on my mom when she got in the car my dad asked "Alyssa, can I stay with you and your mom?"

Roweling down her window my mom agreed "Sure!"

My dad got in the car with my mom and Jake and me walked to his motorcycle and Staci begged sweetly "Alyssa, bring your dad back! Please, I love him really."

Jake and me left her in the parking lot and rode to First Beach and when we got there I saw my mom,dad,Jared,Seth,Sam,Quil, and the rest of the werewolf pack.

After having a some hot dogs over the fire Jake pulled me towards the group and announced "Alyssa, I love with all my heart and I want to be with you the rest of my life."

Jake reached for something in his back pocket as he got down on one knee and I knew what was happening! My mom was crying and my mom was also holding back my dad so he wouldn't kill Jake.

Jake held my hand and asked "Alyssa will you marry me?"

Tears of joy came to my eyes as I answered "Yes!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Jake put the ring on my finger and kissed me. When me and Jake pulled apart I was about 1 foot off the ground and my dad was smiling slightly and my mom was also smiling.

Later that night me and Jake went to my house and went to my room and kissed and Jake asked "Alyssa,how long have we been going out?"

Thinking I answered "10 months, I think."

Jake kissed my neck and kissed down until he got to my shirt. I noticed something in Jake's pocket and as I reached for it he said unexpectedly "It's a condom Alyssa."

Looking at him happy and somewhat surprised I asked "You really want to!?"

Smiling Jake answered 100 sure and happy "Yeah, I love you Alyssa!"

My mom was at work and my dad was at work too so I said "I love you too!"

Me and Jake made out under the covers until we were both naked and he entered me. It hurt but in a good way. Jake was so gentle.

I heard my dad come home and I reached for my stereo and Jake stopped knowing I was playing music so my dad couldn't hear everything.

My dad knocked on my door as the song Use You Fist And Not Your Mouth by Marilyn Manson played and my dad stopped knocking and said "Oh! Ok! Use protection honey!"  
My dad took a few steps but came back to my door and asked "Is Jake in there?"

Confused Jake answered "Yes sir."

Calm my dad said "Ok, good. Use protection!"

As soon as my dad was gone we started where we left off and after an hour and a half we stopped. Jake asked while pulling his shorts on "Alyssa you know that all the werewolfs can read my mind?"

Shocked I sat up like a pop tart out of a toaster and asked "So, they knew that we were having sex?!"

Thinking Jake said "Yeah.Seth is going to avoid you for a while by the way."

Hiding under the covers I whispered "Dame!"

Jake got under my light cover and kissed my cheek and said "Don't worry, some of them don't care about it."

Reaching for my bra and shorts I said "Still, that's embarrassing!"

After I was dressed Jake pulled me into bed and kissed me with so much passion! After me and Jake pulled apart I whispered "Jake, I love you."

Jake smiled and pulled me close and cuddled with me and kissed my forehead and said "I love you too baby."

Waking up the next morning to Star licking my face I looked over and saw Jake still sleeping. Jokingly I sat on his stomach and whispered in his ear as sexy as I could "Jakey, time to wake up. It's 10 in the morning."

Jake grabbed hold of my waist and promised still tired "Kiss me and I'll wake up."

Star came over to Jake and licked his cheek and I started cracking up laughing as Jake said "That better be Star."

Jake looked over and saw Star happy and he smiled and rubbed her head. My mom came in and saw me sitting on Jake and she laughed and said "There goes 10! You 2 are too cute."

Joking I asked "Me and Jake or Jake and Star?!"

Laughing with me and Jake my mom said "You guys better have used protection."

Smiling Jake promised "We did."

My mom smiled and my dad came in and called for Star to come down stairs to eat and she jumped off my bed and nearly knocked my dad to the ground as she ran to the kitchen.


	5. Cousin Jason and a wedding!

5 Months later

I woke up at 7 and had 5 hours until I had to get to my wedding so I got up and took a shower, I once again played the radio and Would by Alice In Chains (Writer-Amazing band! If you haven't heard their songs yet go to and look them up!) played and I sang along in the shower and I heard my dad laughed and he said "I forgot how much you loved grunge."

My dad left and I continued to wash my hair. I got out of the shower and I smelt very good! I blow dried my watermelon smelling hair and got dressed.

I ate a quick breakfast and my mom hurried "Baby, you only have 4 and a half hours to get ready!"

After eating I ran to my room and got my wedding dress. It was white and had straps, it went to about my ankles and was slightly puffy.

Shawnee was my first bride maid to arrive and she kissed my cheek and said "Alyssa, you look beautiful! I can't believe you and Jake are getting married so soon! Thanks for choosing me as a bride maids."

To Shawnee being one of my bride maid was a huge deal, I don't know why. I smiled and said "No problem."

Smiling she reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of blue diamond ear rings and she said sweetly "You need something blue."

Putting the ear rings in I said "They look perfect!"

Shawnee and me listened to music while putting make-up on and she reached into her purse again and said "Ok, you got something new, something blue, and now something borrowed!"

She handed me a beautiful necklace that was a choker but had a silver charm of a heart on it! Hugging Shawnee I cheered "Thanks! It's so...amazing!"

The rest of the brides maids came and they helped each other put make- up on. I ran down the stairs with Shawnee and my brides maids and my dad saw me and stopped me and complained "My baby is getting so big! Kelly we are losing her!"

Laughing my mom placed one hand on his shoulder and said "No, we are gaining a son Kyle."

My mom and dad took a few pics and we ran to First Beach were my wedding was going to be.

I got butterflies minutes before my dad gave me away and I watched as cute Claire walked throwing flowers and smiling. As Claire turned her yellow dress turned with her and she looked so dame cute! My dad hooked arms with me and walked me to Jake and gave me away.

The priest smiled warmly after a while and asked "Alyssa Wolf, do you take Jacob Black to be your husband?"

Smiling I answered 101 sure "I do!"

The priest turned to Jake with one swift movement and asked with the same warm smile "Jake Black, do you take Alyssa Wolf to be your wife?"

Just as sure as I am Jake answered "I do!"

The priest smiled at us both and said happily "You may now kiss the bride."

Jake and me kissed and everyone clapped and cheered for us! We pulled apart and ran to his car and drove to our party. We drove to my house and when we got to the backyard my cousin Jason was putting the music together and he saw me and shouted "Alyssa baby!"

Turning I saw Jason with his blood red streaks and emo look and let out a short scream and hugged Jason! Jason hugged me and I walked Jason over to Jake and introduced them "Jason this is my husband Jake and Jake this is my cousin Jason...well more like brother."

They shock hands and smiled. The guest were on their way and Jason pulled me aside as Jake went to go talk to Sam and Quil how arrived early and Jason said "You look amazing Alyssa! I've never seen you look so beautiful!"

Seth and Leah came running over to Jake and Jason's boyfriend Kenny came over to us and he hugged me and said "Alyssa, you are beautiful! Me and Jason almost cried at the wedding, it was amazing!"

My mom came over to Jason and Kenny and she greeted "Hi guys! Thank for mixing the music!"

Smiling Jason said "No problem! It's the least I could do for Alyssa! She like a big sister to me."

Smiling my mom left and Jake came over to me and said "Hey Alyssa! Sam wants to give you something."

Dragging Jason and Kenny with me I walked into the kitchen and Sam gave me a smile and handed me a small box and I opened it to see a silver bracelet with a heart on it.

Smiling I hugged Sam and said "Thanks Sam,it's beautiful!"

Smiling he replied "No problem, it's from both me and Emily."

Jason helped me put on my bracelet and Kenny hugged me and whispered "It matches you perfectly. It's beautiful and so are you."

Emily came from the backyard with a tray and I hugged her and thanked happily "Thanks again for making the food! It's so much cheaper!"

Laughing Emily said "Yeah, I know!"

After everyone arrived me and Jake danced to our song, Forget by Then I Turned Seven (Writer-Such a sweet song! I found it on !) and everyone watched us with happy faces and my dad had tears in his eyes along with my mom. My mom smiled as she tried to fight back the tears, Kenny and Jason watched me and Jake with dream like faces on their faces and I heard Jason say "Aren't they adorable!?"

Kenny chuckled and agreed in a whisper "Yeah, they are adorable."

As I looked at Jason with a smile I though "How can he be so sweet when he has such a awful mother."

Jason lived with his mother cause he had no choice cause his father couldn't take living with Star so he killed himself cause he knew Star would kill him if he even thought of divorcing her. And since Jason was gay and as emo as could be Star hated him.But since he was 17 and had his license he drove down to stay with us when it got really bad between him and his mom.Like last month Jason stayed with us for a month cause Star slapped him for no reason.

The song was over and everyone clapped and Where Can I Stab Myself In The Ears by Hawthorne Heights played and Jake whispered in my ear "Erick is near we are going to go hunt him down. He's a bit too close."

Jake and all the other werewolfs ran to the woods and all my friends convinced me to dance with them. I glanced over and saw Claire standing all be herself and I whispered in Jason's ear "Let's try to convince Claire to dance with us!"

He agreed and he knew what Claire looked like since I had a picture of me and her making funny faces at the camera. It took only a few seconds of Jason and me begging her to dance with us and I picked her up and walked back to my group of dancing friends and danced with Claire. Jason took her out of my hands and decided to hold her and dance with her and Kenny danced with her a bit too when she was back on her feet, but Claire and Shawnee mostly danced together.

Quil came back and picked up Claire just as the song was ending and Quil said "Jake took care of the ... problem and he'll be back in a few minutes.

Jake came back safe as I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan played and he kissed me and held me close and Jason and Kenny teased us by going "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Pulling apart me and Jake smiled at both Kenny and Jason.

A few hours later just before the party ended my dad convinced me to have a father and daughter dance and he decided to pick a sweet ballad from the 80's. So he picked the song he loved and the song that made him think of me,Fly To The Angels by Slaughter.

My dad smelled like Tag as me and him danced and everyone smiled and Jason and Kenny both looked at each other and kissed and I saw Star storming over to the crowd and I mouthed the words to Jason and Kenny "Jason! Your mom is here!"

Jason looked at me terrified and took Kenny's hand and took off running into the woods until Star left.

The party was over and Star stomped over to me and asked in a sour tone "Where the hell is my gay son Jason!?"

Acting like I didn't know anything I answered " I haven't seen Jason since last month."

Angry she left and when her car was out of sight I turned the woods right behind me but Jason and Kenny were already coming out of the woods and were face to face with me. I jumped unaware they were there and they laughed. Jason hugged me as Jake jogged over to me and Jason said "Thanks Alyssa!"

Jake asked "Why does Jason's mom seem so sour to you?"

Jason answered for me with a slight smile "Cause I lived with Alyssa and her mom for 15 years."

Shocked Jake asked "Why?"

Jake and Kenny wrapped their arms together as Jake answered with a slight sadness to his voice "Cause my mom tried to drown me when I was born. And she wanted me back to show she was a good mother."

Jake and Jason talked while me and Kenny talked and Kenny confessed "This is so random, but I had a crush on you until I started dating Jason."

Smiling shyly I kissed his cheek and said in a slightly nervous voice "That's really sweet."

Jason asked if he could sleep at our house until his mom chilled out and my mom agreed! Jake said "I have some more things to pack up for our new home! But, I'll see you in the morning."

Me and Jake kissed and I walked back inside just as Kenny was leaving and he smiled shyly and waved bye as I waved bye.

Me and Jason shared a bed like we did when he came to visit. And he has a habit of cuddling so Star would always hop into my bed with me and Jason and sleep between us, I had a big bed so I didn't mind.

I woke up the next morning and saw Jason cuddling with Star (The dog) and I giggled and got out of the bed and tried my best not to run into the boxes in my room.

I ate breakfast and got ready to leave with Jake. Jason came down stairs with Star at his side and he saw me and yawned and said as his lip ring shined in the sun light "Morning Alyssa!"

A few hours later Jake came by my house to come get me and Jake asked my dad and Jason "You guys want to help us with some of the boxes?"

Smiling Jason offered "Yeah! I put them in my truck! I'll even help you unpack."

My dad smiled along with Jason but not as big of a smile and he offered "Me too! I'll help unpack too!"

A few hours later me and Jason were putting the last of the packages on the back of his black truck and my dad put some boxes in the trunk of my car and was getting ready to drive it. After we checked everything and saw we had everything of both mine and Jake's we left and I rode with Jake.

We pulled up to me and Jake's new house which was bigger than me and Jake's house combined! As me and Jason unpacked Jason took off his shirt cause of heat. And a neighbor girl about 17 also came over with cookies and she looked at Jason's perfect body and greeted "H..h...hi. I'm Riley,your neighbor girl!"

She was dressed in punk clothing and she handed me the plate of cookies as I smiled and greeted back "Hi! I'm Alyssa Black, nice to meet you."

Jake also had his shirt off and so did my dad when they came to the door and Riley looked amazed as she said "Yeah, nice to meet you too!"

Smiling I introduced "Riley this is my husband Jake."

Riley smiled and said "Oh, please come in!"

Smiling shyly she came in the house and Jake smiled and waved. I continued to introduce "Riley this is my cousin Jason and this is my dad."

She offered to help us unpack and she mostly helped Jason and they got along a bit too well. By 8 that night we had almost everything unpacked!

Riley went home and Jason walked her home. Riley was a very pretty girl, she had black hair with a tint of red and amazing hazel eyes and a nice brown tan, I was surprised she was single!

Around 10 my dad and Jason feel asleep on the couch while me and Jake slept in our comfy and big bed.


	6. Anna and Kevin Black

2 months later

I ran over to Riley's house and knocked on the door and she answered a bit surprised and her boyfriend greeted "Hi Alyssa!"

Smiling I waved and greeted "Hi Greg!"

Dragging Riley out of the house I asked "Riley can you go to the drug store for me?!"

Guessing she looked excited "Pregnancy test!?"

Nervous I blushed and nodded my head and she agreed. Jason came to the house and as Riley was gone and he knocked and I jumped and screamed as I paced back and forth. He laughed as I let him in and he said "Alyssa, you seem nervous."

Riley came in and announced "Alyssa, I got the...test."

Dragging her in the bathroom I said "Great!"

Jason looked confused as he asked "Test? What test?"

Jason sneaked in the bathroom with me and Riley as I whispered explaining everything "I might be pregnant."

Shocked he asked "Did you tell Jake!?"

Panicking I shouted "No, I want to be sure! Now turn around!"

I took the test and I waited 15 minutes. But 1 minutes before it was done Jake came home and Jason and Riley looked at each other and Riley dragged Jason to the door and made a random excuse "Jason I have to hang a banner and you are going to help!"

Jason went with her without hesitation and they went into Riley's garage to grab a ladder. Jake looked at me confused and asked questioningly "Alyssa?"

Taking a few steps back I said "Nothing is going on."

The timer went off and me and Jake looked at each other and Jake made a ran for the bathroom where the bing came from and I jumped on his back in attempt to stop him but I failed miserably! Jake opened the door casually as I clinged to his back and he saw the test on the counter and looked at it and cheered "Alyssa we are going to have a baby!"

My nails scratched his back as I slowly began to slip off his back. Jake laughed as attempted to make my feet touch the floor and they were so close!! He got down so my feet touched the floor and he hugged me kissed me with so much passion!

Smiling I said "I'm so happy! We are finally going to have our own little family!"

Hours later I was in the back yard helping Jake get ready for the cookout tonight and Quil asked me "So, is it true!? Are you going to have a baby!?"

Smiling I answered "Yes Quil."

Quil hugged me and kissed my cheek and said excited "Congrats!"

Everyone arrived for the cook out and I announced shyly "Everyone, I have to tel you something."

Everyone turned to look at me as I announced with a smile I couldn't control "Today me and Jake found out that I'm going to have a baby!"

Emily jogged over to me and hugged me as she said "I'm so happy for you!"

8 months later

Jake came down the stairs into the kitchen as I sang Don't Wanna Say Goodbye by Dilana and he laughed at me and asked "Singing to the triplets again!?"

Smiling and looking down at my huge stomach I answered "Yeah!"

Jake kissed me then kissed my stomach and said "I can't wait for them to be born!"

Giggling with joy I agreed "Me too!"

My stomach felt a bit weird and I couldn't be having my babies yet. Jake left for work and Bella knocked on my door and confused I greeted "Hi Bella?"

Stepping inside she announced "Alyssa, you are going to have your babies in a few hours!"

Feeling intense pain I hunched over and held my stomach and Edward came running in and told me "I'm going to drive you to the hospital! The babies can't wait any longer!"

I was in the hospital in a few minutes and Jake came in and asked "Alyssa, are you ok?"

Faking a smile as another contraction came along I answered "Yeah."

I gave birth to my babies after an hour of pain. And I didn't like the look on my doctors face as he came over to me, I could tell it was going to be bad news.

My doctor touched my shoulder and said with sadness in his eyes "I'm sorry Mrs, Black but one of your babies have died."

Tears ran down my cheek and Jake tried his best to control his shaking hands and the doctor said "But you have a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy!"

2 nurses came in the room holding our babies and one nurse handed me our daughter and the other nurse handed Jake our son. We decided to name our daughter Anna and we named our son Kevin after my friend that died in a car accident cause of a drunk driver.

My cousin Jason and his boyfriend Kenny came in and saw our babies and Jake handed Jason Kevin and I handed Anna to Kenny. Jake had to go back to work so he kissed me and left. Jason smiled and said "Kevin is adorable! Kevin would have loved him."

Confused Kenny asked "What?"

Looking at Kenny I told him "My best friend Kevin died 2 years ago in a car accident. A drunk driver rammed into his car at a stop sign and Kevin died."

Jason and Kenny switched babies and Jason looked at Anna and said "Strange,Anna looks just like Kevin except for her tan skin."

Jason had to go to work but Kenny sticked around to keep me company and I held Anna and as I looked into Annas hazel eyes I saw she did look a lot like Kevin. Kenny smiled and asked "Does she?"

Smiling I answered "Yeah, she even has those little freckles like he did across his nose. And she looks at me the same way Kevin did."

Kenny smiled as he held Kevin in his and he said "Maybe she's a reincarnation of Kevin. You know maybe he waited until you had a baby and came back as her."

Smiling I said "Maybe."

Hours later Jason came back with something behind his back and when he got to my bed side he showed me what he got for Anna and Kevin. He got Anna a sliver necklace with the letter A in shiny gold and he got Kevin a small teadybear.

When I came home the next day I showed Jake the 2 presents Jason got them and Jake smiled and said "Jason must really love them."

Smiling I said "Yeah, Jason has always loved babies."

The next day I could bring them home and me and Jake decided to bring them to see my mom and dad. My mom held Anna first and she smiled and looked at Anna as if Anna reminded her of someone.

Knowing what she was going to say I looked at my dad,Jake, and Kevin and smiled and asked "Anna remind you of Kevin?"

Surprised she asked "You see that too!?"

Smiling I nodded my head and said "Yeah,Jason pointed it out first."

Looking at Anna my mom took me into the kitchen and asked "Have you thought maybe Anna is the reincarnation of Kevin?"

Leaning against the counter I said "Yeah. I mean it's kind of creepy that she looks like Kevin that much."

Jake and my dad came in the kitchen with us and my dad was holding Kevin when he said "Kevin looks so much like Jake!"

My dad and mom switched babies and my dad took one look at Anna and asked a little confused "Is it just me or does Anna look a lot like..."

Jake, mom, and I cut him off with a "Yeah."

Confused my dad looked at Jake and asked "How do you know about Kevin?!"

Jake confessed "I found a box when me and Alyssa were moving into our house and it had a whole bunch of pictures of a guy that looked a lot like Anna and it also had a whole bunch of stuff like cds and piercings, lots of random stuff. And when I asked Alyssa she ignored the question until I pulled out the box and pulled out a picture then she told me about Kevin."

Strict my dad looked at me and asked "Alyssa, you get throw that stuff away!?"

Widening my eyes I was about to answer but Jake said "No, we decided to keep it. Alyssa promised Kevin she'd keep it. It's sitting in our closet."

Suddenly I had a flashback.

_Flashback! (yay, I love flashbacks!)_

_Me and Kevin were driving home in his car to home from Warp tour where we meet Davey Havock and Burt McCracken! And we came to a stop sign and stopped, we saw no cars so we drove on. Suddenly a bright light flashed in my eyes and for a few seconds I saw a car running into Kevin's side of the car! The car flipped over and everything went black._

_Waking up I looked over and saw Kevin sleeping in his bed, his chest was going up and down...very slowly. Kevin turned to me and said "Read this when you get home."_

_Kevin handed me a note and Kevin whispered barely loud enough for me to hear him and very weak "Alyssa, I love you."_

_Smiling I said "I love you like a bro too."_

_So weak Kevin corrected me "Not in that way...i mean love like you love your wife."_

_Seconds later Kevin died and tears ran down my cheek as he was taken out of the room. The nurse turned to me and told me "Honey,he told me to give you this. It was his last request."_

_The red haired nurse handed me a gold chain necklace with a diamond ring on it and a locket and as I opened the locket it read " Love you more than you'll ever know."_

_Tears ran down my cheeks at a quicker speed and I held on tight to the necklace._

_A week later I was home and I read the note he wrote me and he wrote "Alyssa, you were the most important girl in my life. I'm dying soon and I just wanted you to have all my stuff, and never give it away please. Keep it to remember me by."_

_End of Flashback! (So sad, happened to my friend. She is still hurt by it.)_

Jake hugged me and asked "Still have the necklace?"

Looking up at Jake I answered "It's in the box, but I think I will give it to Anna when she's older."

Hugging me close Jake kissed my head and said "Good idea."

Hours later we drove home and we put the babies in their cribs so they could sleep and Jake pouted playfully as he asked "Soooooooo, can I see that necklace?"

After the twins feel asleep me and him took the box to our room and he decided he wanted to see everything. I pulled out a old picture of me and Kevin when he was 14 and I was 13 at a Halloween and he went as a pirate and I went as a witch first, and then I accidentally pulled a picture out of me and him on Christmas when I was 15 and he was 16, it made me laugh cause he was holding the camera and the mistletoe at the same time and he was kissing my cheek and I was in mid-laugh when he took the picture! The last thing I pulled out was the necklace and Jake smiled as he looked at it and said "He must have really meant it when he said he loved you."

Sitting on Jakes lap I kissed him and said "Yeah, but I married you."

Jake saw a videotape and grabbed it and asked "What's this?"

Confused I tilted my head to the side and answered honestly " I have no clue."

Jake put it in the VCR and as it started to play you saw me running and I laughed as I thought to myself "I remember this! Kevin was chasing me with the camera threatening to kiss me on the lips so I ran from him!"

You saw Kevin tackle me to the ground and kiss me on the kips for a quick 5 seconds and he pulled away and complained "You bit my lip!"

Jake laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too! The tape ended and another video started but this time it was me and Kevin at a party and it started to rain and Kevin leaned in to kiss me on the cheek but I ended up turning my head and he kissed me on the lips! Me and Kevin then slow danced to When Love And Death Embrace by HIM and I looked like a giant compared to Kevin since I was wearing heals. The last second of the tape you me and Kevin sitting in the back of the van of my friend April and we were cuddling cause it was really late and we were tired, so we used each other as pillows.


	7. Anna finds her talent!

4 years later

Sitting in my room I looked at a picture of me and Jason when Anna came skipping in my room with her favorite stuffed animal, which was a tiger she named Boo. She got on the bed with me and looked at the picture and she asked tilting her head to the side "Daddy?"

Laughing I thought to myself "You'd think that! They look so much alike, the way she smiles and the way she looks at me and everything else she does is just like Jason. Except for when she laughs, than she looks just like Jake."

Putting Anna on my lap I said "No, this is cousin Jason."

Anna and me heard a car come into the drive way and we walked over to the window and she jumped to try to see out the window and I laughed at her as she complained "I'm too short!"

Truth was Anna was tall and strong for her age but she was also very light. I picked up Anna and balanced her on my hip and we saw Jason and Kenny exit the car and me and her went to get the door.

When I opened the door I put Anna back on her feet and Jason saw her and went "Anna Lyn Black! I missed you monkey!"

Jason picked up Anna and hugged close and saw Boo and asked happily "You still have the tiger I gave you!?"

Smiling she corrected him "His name is Boo."

Kenny laughed with me and hugged me. Kevin looked around the corner and saw Kenny and shouted "Uncle Kenny!"

Kenny picked up Kevin and hugged him and held him as I asked "You guys are sure it's ok with you if you babysit?"

Jason and Kenny both smiled and Jason answered "Yeah! We love Anna and Kevin, they are like our children!"

Anna holding Boo close said "Yeah mom go! Kenny and Jason can take care of us."

Anna gave me a crocked smile and I thought to myself "God she looks so much like Kevin! I swear that Anna is the reincarnation of Kevin."

I left the house and went to work as being a waitress. After work I went to my friends house who was selling puppies, and bought one for Anna, and one for Kevin.

When I got home Jason meet me at my car and picked up one of the puppies and went "Awwww, you got Huskies like Star!"

I walked in the house and Kenny and Anna came running over to me with Kevin not far behind them. Laughing I noticed that Anna's hair was crunch and I asked "Kenny did you crunch Anna's hair?! It looks cute!"

Getting down to eye level I demanded in a soft tone to Anna "Turn around."

Anna spinned and her brown hair bounced behind her. Kenny answered while Ann spinned " Yeah, I thought it would look cute and I needed the practice."

Jason came in with the puppies and Kevin looked at me happily and asked "You got us doggies!?"

Smiling I answered "Sure did!"

Kevin picked the boy dog and Anna looked at me excited and thanked "Thanks mom! They are so cute!"

While Anna and Kevin played with their puppies in the living room I started supper and I was making spaghetti and Jake came home and asked happily "You get the dogs?"

Smiling I pointed to the living room and he saw the dogs and joked "Oh god! It's like having 2 Stars!"

Playfully I smacked him with a spoon and he laughed and Anna looked at Jake and got a running start as she ran to Jake and Jake caught her and picked her up and kissed her cheek and held her.

Anna has always been a daddy's girl and Kevin has always been a mommy's boy.

Jake walked into the living room with Kevin and he sat on the floor and Anna ran over to play with her puppy she called Punky, Jason most likely gave her that idea to name her dog that.

Anna and Kevin put the dogs in the fenced backyard and the puppies ran around chasing each other, it was so cute! Anna and Kevin walked to the table hand in hand and as usual Anna sat next to Jake and Kevin sat next to Anna and I sat next to Jake.

A few hours later it started to snow so we let the dogs in and they shook and the snowflakes went all over Anna and she giggled along with her brother and they went to their rooms to play. Anna's dog Punky relaxed on Anna's bed as Anna played with her Barbie dolls, and Kevin's dog Rebel sat next to Kevin as Kevin played with his action figures.

Soon it was 10 and I went into Anna's room and she was pushing her dolls around in a little pink car and she saw me and asked "Bed time?"

Laughing as she pretending to pout I answered "Yes, it's time to go to sleep. Daddy will be in a few minutes to kiss you good night."

Anna being very independent which is never a bad thing changed herself for bed and she slept in a oversized black shirt that was once Quil's. She brushed her teeth and got into her bed and as she turned on hr side I kissed her cheek and Punky moved up to sleep closer to Anna and Punky slept next to Anna on her big bed.

Jake came in and smiled at me and walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on lips. I walked over to Kevin's room and he was petting Rebel and he smiled at me and said "Hi mommy!"

Smiling I asked "Ready for bed?"

Smiling he answered "Sure am."

Tucking Kevin into bed I kissed his forehead and he smiled and commented "I'm happy your kisses aren't itchy like daddys."

Trying my best to laugh I said "Night Kevin."

Yawning he said tired "Night mommy."

Walking to Anna's room to check on her I saw Jake sleeping next to Anna and I smiled and assumed that Anna must have seen the man in her closet, well we don't know what it is. It's not a real man is all we know.

Next morning I woke up and everyone was already awake and eating! I jogged to the kitchen and saw Jake doing the dishes. Anna came over to me and told me "Saw that man again last night."

Sitting in a chair I put her on my lap and told her "Honey, that man can't hurt you."

Looking up at me she told me "I know that mommy, but this man looks scary!"

Smiling I asked "What does this man look like sweetie?"

Widening her eyes she told me "He has hair about to his chin and has dark hair just like mine, and he's pale,brown but sometimes green eyes, he has a piercing in his nose and his lip. He has a tatto of a star on his wrist and he is about as tall as daddy!"

Jake looked at me horrified and I gave him the same look! She just described Kevin! After she went into the living room with her brother I pulled Jake into Anna's room and asked while panicking "Do you think Anna can see him?! Like not just see him...but like see...?"

Jake finished my sentence "Does Anna have a special gift? She might. I mean your grandmother is and so are you somewhat. I mean she never seen Kevin before, how could she know what he looks like."

Looking at the closet I thought to myself "Do I smell axe or something?"

Sniffing Jake I said "It's not you...and it's not as strong."

The closer I got to the closet the stronger the smell was and as I stepped in the closet it smelt like was right beside me and I got a cold chill and it was really warm in Anna's room which was rather strange and I heard a very little whisper say "Alyssa, I missed you."

Running out of the room I ran into the kitchen and Jake came after me and asked "Honey,what's wrong?"

Looking at Anna to make sure she wasn't listening I whispered so only Jake heard me "I heard Kevin call my name in that closet."

Jake looked at me confused and said "I didn't hear anything."

Walking over to the phone I called my grandmother and she came over in half an hour and she knocked on the door and when I opened it I saw my granny with braids in her hair and she had feathers in her hair,she's very into her culture which is all Native American!

My grandmother hugged me and hugged Jake and asked "Where is Anna!?"

Anna popped her her head around the corner and my granny saw her and greeted "Anna! Come here honey!"

Jake and Kevin went into the backyard, Jake didn't want Kevin knowing his sister might be special at only 4 so Jake took him to the backyard to play catch with Rebel. My granny asked interested while holding Anna "So what does this man look like sweetheart?!"

Anna gave the description as she did the first time and my granny,Anna, and I walked into Anna's room and my granny put Anna down the second she walked into the room, since she could see,hear, and feel ghost she could sense Kevin.

Anna looked at her bed and said "He's on my bed mommy."

My granny looked at the bed and gave a quick gasp and said "Kevin you are here! Why?"

Anna looked at me and answered "Cause he wants us to be like his family since he never got to had one since he died too young."

Amazed my granny looked at Anna and agreed "Yes...that's right. He likes it here cause simply you are his dream family."

My granny sat on the bed and asked "So...Kevin, why this room?"

Anna answered again "Cause I remind him of mommy when she was my age and cause I'm the only one that can see him."

Amazed again my granny looked to her left as if waiting for an answer and she said "Correct. He comes in peace, he would never hurt anyone here."

Punky came in the room and started looking at the bed past my granny and looked at the empty space as if someone were sitting there watching her. Anna picked up Punky and walked off with her to play with her outside along with Jake and Kevin.

Getting off the bed my granny said "Alyssa, Anna is very powerful! I didn't hear ghost until I was 16, and that was only a few words. Alyssa, Anna is very gifted."

Jake heard it all and leaned against the doorway and asked "So she can really see Kevin?"

Correcting Jake my granny said "Yes Jake, she can see Kevin. And I think more."

Interested I asked "More?"

Walking forward my granny asked "Do you mind if I take her for some test tomorrow?"

Jake and me agreed and told Anna when we called her in "Honey, we think you might... be special,in a good way. So great granny is taking you to get test done."

Tilting her head to the side confused Anna asked "Special in a good way?"

Smiling my granny got down to eye level with Anna and explained "Anna, you can see Kevin when you go in your room every single time, that's a very special natural talent."

1 week later

The mail came and as I looked through the mail I saw the test Anna took and I ran over to Jake and said "The test is back!"

Quil and Anna were in the backyard and Quil was pushing Anna on the swing and he had a smile on his face the whole time! Kevin was in her room sleeping since he had a fever so we ripped open the letter and Jake read the letter first and he sat in a chair and Jake told me "They say that Anna has a very powerful gift. So I guess she really is able to see the unexplained.

Anna came in the house when it got dark and she was tired so she went to bed and slept with her partner in crime Punky. Quil asked "So is she really able to see ghost?!"

Nodding my head I said "Yeah, and from what they say she has one dame strong power."


	8. Ballads for Anna!

11 years later

Packing lunches for Anna and Kevin for their first day of High School Anna came down the stairs first and grabbed a cup and was pouring herself some orange juice when I commented "You look cute!"

She was wearing a black mini skirt with a bunch of band pins on her studed belt and a black Sex Pistol Shirt that was slightly tight but not so tight that it made her look slutty. Anna turned to me and smiled as she thanked me "Thanks mom!"

As she turned the sun light covered her and her natural reddish tint showed in her hair as it was pulled back in a ponytail.

As I looked at Anna closer I saw she had on black eyeliner with gray eye shadow that sparkled and lip gloss that made her lips shine like diamonds.

Smiling I said "I heard you last night coming into the kitchen."

Sighing she smiled and said "Yeah, Kev was keeping me awake and I got thirsty and I got a coke, and guess what Kev followed me!"

Laughing I said "Yeah, Kev does that."

We decided to call my friend Kevin Kev instead, cause it just way too confusing having 2 Kevins in the house.

Guessing I smiled and asked "Wouldn't shut up?"

Agreeing she widened her eyes and said annoyed "Yessssssss!"

Jake came down the stairs and saw Anna leaning against the counter and looked her up and down and commented "You look amazing Anna! Go change."

Confused Anna complained "But you just said I looked amazing!"

Smiling Jake told her "You do baby, but I don't want boys following you home."

Anna refused to change and Jake left for work angry that his baby girl was becoming a pretty woman.

Kevin came down stairs with a black shirt on and a pair of ripped jeans and Kevin looked at Anna and commented "Nice outfit. I'm going to have to kick guys butts to day, yay!"

Poor Anna had Sam,Seth,Jared,Paul,Jake,Quil,Embry,her brother,Jason, and Kenny being over protective with her. And now she had Leah and Emily.

Anna and Kevin left for the bus and Kevin's chin length hair flipped behind him as wind flowed past them. I stood on the porch and watched as Anna and Kevin got on the bus with other kids in front of the house and Anna sat with her best friend Kayla and Kevin sat with his girlfriend Jessica.

I came home from work about 5 minutes before Anna and Kevin got home from school. I saw Kevin and Jessica walking hand in hand towards the house and I saw about 12 guys following Anna home! Jake came up the drive way and Kevin laughed as he walked by me and he said "Dad is going to freak!"

Jessica laughed and said "Well, Anna is a very pretty girl, it was bound to happen."

Jake saw all the boys and the boys saw Jake and they ran off when Jake shouted "I give you a 5 second start!"

Running fear the boys refused to look at Jake! They took off in separate directions and Jake laughed and looked at Anna angry and said "Anna get in the house now!"

Annoyed Anna walked into the house and after Kevin and Jessica went to the backyard to be lovey dovey like they've been doing the past 2 years Jake came in and shouted "Anna, what are you thinking!?"

After arguing for a while Jake said something very hurtful and mean "They were only talking to you cause you are a slut!"

Hurt Anna's jaw dropped and she looked at Jake as hurt as I've ever seen her and Jake looked at the ground guilty for what he said and he went to hug her but she took off running into her room and locked the door.

Jessica went home at 7 and Anna still didn't come out of her room. The only noise coming from her room was music and that was it.

Punky scratched at the door begging Anna to let her in but Ann refused to open the door even for Punky.

Jake sat on the back porch and as I sat next to him he looked at me with tears in his eyes and he complained "I can't believe I let it slip that she really is a slut."

Turning to Jake I argued "She's not a slut Jake! She's never even been kissed yet, she's waiting for the right guy to come along!"

Jake ran into the woods as his hands shaked and he didn't come back until midnight. I heard Anna open her door and to let Punky in her room strangely that was the exact second that Jake came in that hallway, Jake raced to the door but she slammed her postered door shut and locked it,Jake demanded "Anna! Open this door!"

Anna shouted "Leave me alone!"

Sighing Jake did what he should "Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it, I was wrong and I'm sorry. Please open this door."

Anna reacted by turning up her song You Gotta Fight For Your Right To Party by The Beastie Boys ( Love that band!) and she still refused to open the door.

Looking out the window I saw it was pouring down raining and the radio said "All schools are canceled to the rain storm."

Jake looked at me hurt and said "She refuses to open that door."

Folding my arms over my chest I said "Jake, she's a teenage girl, not a little girl that will open the door the second you tell her too. And you really hurt her by calling her a slut."

Anna came out of her room minutes later to grab a coke and I turned to look at her and her eyes had a glossy look to them and the outline of her eyes were puffy and red. I handed the left over pizza I had to kidnap from both Kevin and Jake.

Anna smiled ever so slightly and took the 3 slices of pizza and headed back to her room. Jake came inside as Anna came out of the kitchen and he said "Anna, we need to talk!"

With sorrow in her eyes she looked just like Jason as always as she said cold-heartedly "I have nothing to say to you."

Jakes face looked as if Anna just stabbed through the heart and as Anna left to go back to her room Jake sat on the couch and held his head in his hands and I told him "Jake, Anna is like me at my age. My advice is...just let her be,give her space,leave her alone."

Kevin came in the kitchen and got a apple and I said "Honey for god sake Anna is still a virgin!"

Kevin smiled and agreed "Yeah dad! I mean I'm more of a slut than Anna."

Confused Jake asked "What?"

Kevin told him "I never told you? I'm not a virgin, I lost to Jessica last summer."

Kevin walked away and he said "They grow up so fast. And we have strange teens now...but little kids."

Sitting next to Jake with my arm around him I said "Well Kevin was normal until last summer when he became a werewolf and lost his virginity. But there was always something strange about Anna. I mean for gods sake she could see,hear, and sense ghost at 4!"

I convinced Jake to go to bed and sleep about 10 minutes later. Jake turned over to me and added playfully "Anna has always been a little ... goofy hasn't she?"

Sitting up I corrected "More like crazy!"

We both laughed and I heard Anna open her door again and open the fridge, I assumed she was grabbing a drink or grabbing food.

The next morning I woke up before Jake walked into the kitchen to find Anna grabbing a doughnut,apple, and a cup of orange juice. She put it in her room and came back to grab 2 more doughnuts. Jake got up and Anna heard him and slide down the hall as she attempted to run in her socks and she feel flat on her butt and she laughed and got up and said "I'm going to do that again!"

She slide in her room just as Jake came out of the hall and he asked when he reached the kitchen "Anna slide in her room instead of walking?"

Giggling I shaked my head and he smiled as he sat at the table and he said "You know, last night I thought Anna before she became a teenager. And I remember her being so friendly and loving kittens. And now look at her! She's shy and loves wolfs and tigers. And she is no longer my little girl that ran to hug me when she gets home, now all I get is a hey dad."

Looking at the ground then to Jake I pointed out "But she never gets in trouble anymore!"

Smiling Jake agreed "Yeah, last time she was grounded she was...12."

Anna came out her room half an hour later with a empty plate and Kevin came out of his room just waking up and he saw Anna and he teased "So the vampire is finally out of her room!?"

Glaring at Kevin playfully Anna argued "Bite me pup!"

Jake and me laughed and Anna hugged me as she said "Morning mom."

Jake looked hurt knowing Anna wouldn't hug him, but she did! Jake hugged her back and playfully pulled her on the couch with him and she landed upside down but she flipped back right side up and laughed. Since it was cold last night Anna slept in a AFI hoodie and pair of cotton shorts. Jake wrapped one arm around her and she took off her hoodie instantly knowing it would get too hot and she sat next to Jake. Under her hoodie she had a electric blue tank-top on and a black bra underneath. Jake turned on the tv and to my surprise a horror movie was on at 11 in the morning! It was the first Halloween movie and Kevin joined Jake and Anna on the couch.

Smiling I looked at Kevin and Anna and said "Anna really looks like Jason, the way she looks at me still reminds me of Kev and that's the only time she really looks like Kev anymore. And Kevin looks so much like Jake, the way Kevin smiles at me reminds me of my dad though, Anna was the one that got Jake's smile and laugh."

Sitting next to Kevin I sat and watched the movie and there was a knock at the door and Anna got it. It must have been for Anna cause she went outside and was outside for about an hour and a half. And when she came back she had a cd and a single pink carnation. Smiling I asked "A crush?"

Biting her lower lip nervously she answered "Yeah, a really sweet and funny boy in my math, history, and study hall."

Jake looked at her and said "That's nice that he brought you flowers!"

Confused Kevin asked "Yeah! But what's up with the cd."

Explaining Anna smiled "It's a cd he made for me! Well he burned it for me,but it's a whole bunch of ballads that made him think of me."

Anna went to her room to listen to it and the first song was Anna's favorite ballad from the 80's,I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi! I sang along in the kitchen with the songs on the cd as they played from her room, most of them were familiar songs to me.

Jake smiled as I sang to the song Heaven by Warrant. Then me and Jake laughed cause the boy that gave Anna the cd decided to be funny by putting First Date by Blink 182 on the cd. Anna came out laughing and said "Told you he was funny!"

Anna loved all types of music so she sang along to every song on the cd, she even sang the song I'll Be Your Everything by Tommy Page. Anna had a beautiful singing voice, she sounded like a angel when she sang. And she played the guitar and drums. Anna is the musical one of the family and the spazy one.

The boy that gave Anna the cd knocked on the door and Jake answered it and I saw the boy as he asked politely "Hi Mr. Black, is Anna home?"

Blushing Anna came out her room now fully dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a Sex Pistol shirt and she greeted "Hi Brandon!"

Brandon smiled and greeted back in a soothing voice "Hi Anna! You look...amazing."

Jake glared at the boy as I invited him in and Brandon came in and I got a better look at him, he was Native American and had a lip ring. He was about the same height of Anna and had hair to his shoulders and had a sweet smile.

Anna and Brandon went back in her room but she had to keep the door wide open. Anna laughed a lot and when Brandon left 4 hours later Anna walked him to the door and nervously he leaned in quickly and kissed Anna on the cheek and waved bye to all of us and said "Bye everyone."

Brandon hugged Anna before leaving and kissed her on the cheek once more a little less nervous and jogged away.

Anna looked so happy and excited as she asked "Mom he asked me to go to Home Coming, can I go with him!?"

Smiling I answered "Sure Anna, just along as he comes here to pick you up."  
Anna and me agreed and she went to her room to listen to the cd Brandon gave her.


	9. Kevin is hurt

1 month later

Anna was getting dressed in her room for Home Coming and Kevin was getting ready in his room too. Jason and Kenny took Anna to get her dress so I would be surprised. Claire came over to help Anna with her hair and make-up. Claire came out of the room in a beautiful black dress that was somewhat low cut and had her hair curled. She had on some make-up.

Claire announced after getting pictures taken of her "Everyone Anna is ready!"

Anna came out of her room and Jason videotaped her walking towards us in a amazing black strapped dress that ended just above her knees and it sparkled! She had on black eyeliner,sparkling gray eye-shadow, and pale pink lip stick. And She had on black heels like Claire but Annas heels had a silver buckle instead of a gold buckle.

We waited an hour for Brandon but he never showed and Anna said "Mom he was supposed to be here an hour ago. I'll just go with someone else."

Claire volunteered "I'll take you! I have no date! We can go as friends!"

Claire and Anna jogged to Claire's car and drove off and I looked at Jake and he looked back at me and his hands were shaking along with Sam's,Quill, and Seth's. Jake asked "How could he have stood Anna up like that!?"

Jason looked at the floor and said in a sad voice "Poor kid. She is sad about it but she's trying to hide it. I can tell."

Anna does that a lot,hide her pain and hurt. She could never cry infront of anyone she has to cry alone, she just feels awkward crying in front of people.

Anna came back on the arm of a boy when she came home. Jake looked out the window with me and asked angry and ready to attack "Is that Brandon!?"

Looking closer I answered unsure "No,...it's James. I think?"

We opened the door to let Punky and Rebel in and we were wrong. It was Cody! Cody was a boy that has been friends with Anna and Kevin since they were 6. We've always thought Cody had a big crush on Anna, like the way he looked at her when she had her back turned to him and the way he protected Anna, you could just tell.

Me and Jake looked back out the window and saw Cody lean in and kiss Anna on the lips! Anna wrapped her arms around Cody neck and stood on her tippy-toes to kiss him. Jake looked hurt and I asked "What's wrong?"

Jake pulled me into our room and told me "Ok, I've never told you this but...Seth imprinted on Anna when she was born. I can read his mind and he thinks about Anna all day and all night!"

My jaw dropped to the floor and I asked "Are you serious?!"

Anna came in with Cody and Jake looked at me and we left the room. Seth and Quil were coming in the back door as Anna and Cody came in the front door and Seth did look really hurt. Cody kissed Anna on the cheek sweetly and said "Well, I got to go. I'll call you later Anna."

Anna got changed in her room and took off her make-up and came into the living room and Seth got up from the couch and hugged her and asked caring "You ok?"

Hugging back Anna answered "Yeah, a little hurt still. But Brandon is a jerk and I never want to talk to him again."

Seconds later there was a knock at the door and it was Brandon. Brandon looked at Anna and demanded "Anna,we need to talk!"

Anna went to walk away but Brandon grabber her by her wrist and said "Anna don't walk away from me!"

Seth didn't like the way Brandon was treated Anna so he pulled Anna to his side and demaned "Anna doesn't have to talk to you! Leave, she never want to talk to you again!"

Seth was doing his best to control himself and Cody came in and punched Brandon right in the jaw and Brandon fell on the floor and Seth dragged him outside.

Cody looked at Anna and she looked scared as Jake and Quil went outside with Seth. Cody flipped his emo bangs over to the left and hugged Anna comforting her and she hugged him back. Cody held Anna like she was the most important thing to him and I think that is so sweet!

Anna and Cody decided to get get some ice cream and come back home after. It was past midnight and Anna still wasn't home!

Jake and me were panicking and Kevin was getting worried. We jumped when the door bell rang and when we opened it a police officer was at our front door and he announced "Mrs. Black, I'm sorry to tell you this but your daughter has been shot."

Tears ran down my cheek and Jake began to cry too. Kevin ran to his room to be alone and I asked "Are you sure it is Anna Black?"

The Police answered serious "Yes, we looked in her purse and found a wallet with this address."

We drove to hospital and told myself over and over in my head "This is all a bad dream! I'll wake up and everything will be normal, Anna will be sleeping in her bed and Kevin will be on the front porch kissing Jessica. This is all just a dream."

We got to Anna's room and she looked so different, all the color was gone from her face and she had brown circles around her eyes. The nurse came in and announced "We don't know if she'll make it, she was pretty hurt when we found her. Her friend Cody has the same possibility of living."

1 week later

The hospital called and I answered it. I hung up the phone and thought to myself "This is just another part of the bad dream! This isn't happening!"

Jake looked at me and asked "Alyssa, what's wrong?"

Fighting back the tears I answered " Cody died, and Anna is getting worse."

Jake fell back on a chair and said worried "Anna is going to be crushed if she finds out about Cody, he was like her brother."

Kevin came in the room and asked concerned "Mom, did Cody really die?"

Nodding my head I answered "Yeah, and Anna is getting worse. They say if she makes it through this it's going to be a miracle."

Kevin ran back to his room fighting back the tears and locked the door behind him.

Jake and I went to the hospital to see Anna and she looked so helpless. Anna heard us come in and opened her eyes slowly and asked "Mom is it true, did Cody really die?"

Tears running down my cheek I feared telling her the truth, I was silent until I decided to tell her the truth "Yes, the bullet went through his head."

Jake and I visited for a few hours and left. When we got back to the house Seth and Quil were there and Seth asked very concerned "How is she?"

Sighing I answered "She finally opened her eyes but doctors say she's not getting any better."

Jake,Seth, and Quil went to work together and I walked into the house to find Kevin on the couch crying and I asked "Kevin, what's wrong!?"

Kevin told me with tears running down his red cheeks "Jessica broke up with me for another guy! And this guy is Brandon, the guy that asked Anna to Home Coming!"

1 week later

Anna was so much better now, her face was not ghostly pale anymore and she was smiling more and more! But Kevin was getting more and more hurt about Jessica.

Anna walked into the kitchen looking for Kevin and I asked "Like sleeping in your bed again?"

Happy she answered "Yeah! It felt nice sleeping in my bed last night, and It also felt nice coming home yesterday!"

Anna went into Kevins room to wake him up and she shouted to me "Mom call a ambulance!"

Looking around Kevin's room I found him in his bed with blood around him! It would be a waste to call a ambulance, he cut his throat and he stopped breathing, and he was freezing.

Calling a ambulance anyway Jake came in the room and heard everything and held Anna as she cried and was about to have a emotional brake down.

The ambulance came and announced him as dead and Anna ran to her room and locked the door behind her and cried her eyes out.

The house was quiet with Kevin dead and Anna locked in her room. Walking past Anna's room I heard her playing her bass guitar and singing the song Forget by And Then I Turned Seven, that also happened to be Kevin's favorite song.

2 weeks later

We were at Kevin's funeral and Jason and Kenny were at Anna's side the whole time worried she might try to kill herself too, Anna and Kevin were so close as twins.

After the funeral I went into Anna's room to take some stuff that Kevin gave her, it would hurt her too much to be reminded of him.

Kev called my name and said "Alyssa, talk to Anna."

Turning this time I saw Kev which never happened and I said "I have Kev!"

Kev looked at the ground and confessed "No, not about Kevin's death, I mean about Kevin's ghost. And she has a crush on Seth."

Looking into the hallway I saw Kevin quickly enter his room. Turning back to Kev I asked "Anna likes Seth!?"

Kev sat on Anna's bed and answered with a smile "Yeah, look under her bed."

Getting on my knees I looked under her bed and found a sketch book and it had a whole bunch of pictures she drew of either her and Seth or just Seth. Hearing Anna coming I panicked and hide the sketchbook quickly under bed and she laughed and asked "Saw the drawings?"

Smiling I answered guilty "Haha...yeah."

Me and Anna just started at each other and I complained "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Laughing at my complain and pouting she sat on her bed and took off her black heels and said "Cause, it's weird to have a crush on your dad's friend."

Jake came in the room and told me "Yeah, Anna has had a crush on Seth for the past year now."

Shocked I asked "You knew!?"

Laughing Anna answered "He only found out cause he read my diary. Everyone but Seth knows mom."

Leaving the room I saw Seth,Sam,Quil, and Leah and I let them in the house and Anna came out of her room with Jake and Seth saw her and ran over to her and picked her up and said "Anna, I missed you!"

Confused Anna laughed and replied "I missed you too Seth."

Seth looked at Jake as if reading his mind and Seth asked "Anna, do you want to come in the backyard with me?"

Anna and Seth walked into the backyard together and I looked at them through the window and I saw Anna blushing!

A few hours later Seth left and Anna gave him a hug like she always did, but this time Seth held her a bit closer. Jake came into the kitchen and said "Anna, I want to talk to you."

Anna and Jake walked back to the attic and I put my ear against the door and I barely heard them. Jake told Anna "Now Anna, don't get on Seth's bad side! He may love you and you may love him but he can't control his actions!"

I couldn't hear anything except for the last sentence "Dad,Seth is my boyfriend. He wouldn't hurt me on purpose!"

Anna was dating Seth! I never knew it would happen so soon! But I'm happy for Anna, but now I have to worrie about her getting hurt.


	10. Chad and Lila

1 year later

Anna called from the hallway "Mom I'm leaving to help with the Halloween party at school!"

Seth pulled into the driveway and I watched as Anna hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, and Seth smiled evilly and pinned her against his car and kissed her. Jake came beside me and asked "Aren't they cute?"

Smiling I answered "Yeah."

Anna left with Seth, somehow she convinced Seth to help decorate for the Halloween party with her. Smiling Jake pulled me onto the bed with him and kissed me. After kissing for a while the phone rang and I saw it was Brandon. Grabbing the phone I answered "Hello?"

Brandon asked "Where is Anna?!"

Sighing I lied "She just left with her dad to go rent some movies."

Brandon hung up on me and I hung up too.

Anna and Seth came back home laughing hours later and I saw Seth kiss Anna on the lips and she blushed a dark red.

Jake asked "Seth, can I talk to you?"

Seth and Jake went outside and I asked "Had fun Anna?"

Smiling she answered "Yeah! Seth gave me a promise ring!"

Running over to her I looked at the ring and it was a gold ring with a little diamond in it. Jake and Seth came back and Seth hugged Anna to his side and Jake smiled.

2 years later

Anna was getting ready for her wedding as I sat and watched her with tearful eyes. Anna looked so beautiful in white, but she never wears white unless she has to. Anna put on some brown eyeliner and black eyeshadow.

As Anna put her shoes on I looked at her and thought to myself "My baby is growing up so quick!"

My mother came in the room and Anna jumped up from the bed with both shoes on and my mother looked at Anna and commented "You can't even tell you are 2 months pregnant!"

Smiling Anna said sarcastically "Thanks grandma."

Anna had the wedding in our backyard and Jake gave her away. The wedding was really sweet and beautiful! Anna looked like an angel while dancing with Seth and she looked so happy!

Jake pointed out to me "Hey, Brandon's here!"

Taking off my heels I chased after Brandon shouting "Get back here you freak!"

Jake ran after him and I over heard Jake ask "Why are you here when Anna is so happy?!"

Brandon confessed "I love Anna."

Jake corrected Brandon angry "No,Seth loves Anna, he would take a bullet for Anna. You got Jessica pregnant and are now hiding from what is your child!"

Brandon confessed "I'm just scared!"

Jake shouted back trying to control his temper "You don't think I was scared to death when Anna and Kevin were born!? I was terrified!"

Brandon left and Jake came back in after he was calm. Jake and I walked into the backyard just as they announced the father and daughter dance, and they danced to Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and as they slow danced I saw Kev watching from the window in Anna's room.

Jake and me were moving after Anna and Seth got married, the house was getting to big for us. And we could visit Anna and Seth whenever cause we were only moving across the street!

After the wedding Jason and Kenny announced "We are adopting a baby!"

Anna and Seth smiled and Anna commented "That's great! You guys will make great parents!"

Anna and Jason were talking while I was around the corner with Kenny and I heard Jason ask "So, are you going to have a boy or a girl!?"

Anna giggled and answered " Both!"

Jason gasped and asked excited "Twins!?"

Giggling Anna answered "Yeah!"

7 months

I got a call from Seth at midnight and he told me so happy "Anna had the babies!"

Jake over heard and we got dressed and drove to the hospital to see Anna and when we got there Seth was holding our granddaughter and Anna was holding our grandson and Anna introduced "Mom and dad this is your new grandchildren Chad and Lila!"

Holding Lila I looked into her big brown eyes and laughed to myself as I thought "Lila looks so much like Seth!"

Jake was holding Chad when my mother came in and saw Lila and went "Aaawww! She's so cute."

Jake looked at Chad and laughed as he said "He looks like Seth."

1 week later

Anna brought the babies home and since Jake and Seth were always working I decided to stay with Anna and help take care of Chad and Lila.

It's strange, now that I see her more I see more of Anna in Lila.

Sitting in the rocking chair I thought as I rocked Lila to sleep "I wonder what she'll be like when she is older? Will she be like Anna and be goofy and creative or will she be like Kevin and be sensitive and understanding? And I wonder which baby will develop Anna's talent for ghost or if any of them will develop it."


End file.
